<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sainthood by xfandomwritingsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129509">Sainthood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx'>xfandomwritingsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve talks to Bucky about you.</p><p>Christmas Prompt: Volunteering</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sainthood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve thinks you look the most beautiful when you’re like this; jeans, a t-shirt, boots, an infinity scarf wrapped around your neck. There’s a smile on your face and a happy glow around you that’s infectious. He knows he should be paying attention to what he’s doing, to make sure the spoon he’s using to put food onto people’s plates doesn’t slip and cover someone in mashed potatoes, but he can’t help it. He can’t stop looking at you from across the room.</p><p>“Takes one hell of a woman to organize all of this,” Bucky says quietly next to him before he flashes a forced smile to the person he’s giving cornbread to. Volunteering wasn’t exactly Bucky’s thing, but Steve had asked so he came.</p><p>“Yes it does,” Steve agrees, tearing his eyes away from you.</p><p>“You ever gonna ask her out or just keep pining?” Bucky’s smile to Steve is a lot less forced. Watching his best friend fall in love and act like a fool has been wildly entertaining for him.</p><p>“I don’t know. Like you said, she’s a hell of a woman. She organized an entire dinner for a community. She’s practically a saint.”</p><p>“And you’re fucking Captain America,” Bucky deadpans. Steve glares at him.</p><p>“Buck, c’mon. There are kids around,” he scolds. Bucky rolls his eyes, but obliges.</p><p>“You’re Captain America,” he amends. “You two are a match made in sainthood.”</p><p>“I’m no saint,” Steve reminds him quietly.</p><p>“And neither is she. You really think that woman doesn’t have as much blood on her hands as you do?” Bucky claps his metal tongs in front of Steve. “C’mon, man. Take her off the pedestal and go ask her out already.” Steve chuckles and then takes another look at you across the room, handing an older woman a plate of apple pie.</p><p>You look up and catch his eye. You give him a little smile and a wave and Steve goes to wave back. Sure enough, he waves with the hand holding the spoonful of potatoes and ends up splattering Bucky with them. There’s a mixture of gasps and giggles from people around as Bucky glares at him. Steve flushes like a schoolboy, but when he glances at you again, you’re smiling widely.</p><p>“Sorry, Buck,” Steve says, holding back his own smile at his friend picking mashed potato off of his coat.</p><p>“Ask her out,” Bucky growls. “Ask her out or else I will do it for you.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” he concedes, handing Bucky a paper towel. “After dinner. I’ll ask her out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.<br/>You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts</p><p>As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley<br/>Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>